wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sorrowful, Regretful
Note: this is a fanfic based off the idea of a fan of the series, so please take the ideas presented into here with a grain of salt. Tsunami long ago did something terrible: killing her own father. Even though she didn't know about it, and that he had long gone mentally insane, she still felt regret about this event to this day. However, an unforeseen event will force the reveal of this secret, which will either divide the family or tear it apart. Chapter One Tsunami glanced at the lake nearby Jade Mountain. It was originally a crater left by Darkstalker's footprint when he emerged from his two thousand years of his enchanted sleep, but the recent rains had connected it with a nearby river. Darkstalker, she thought, shaking her head, her gills trying to calm down. She didn't like thinking about him, or knowing that she was kidnapped by him, and that NO ONE NOTICED UNTIL THE LAST MOMENT? TOTALLY UNFAIR! Now nearly the whole original Jade Winglet had gone towards the Lost Continent because of propheices, but such said prophecies AREN'T REAL, AND THEY SHOULDN'T BE REAL. But ever since the end of Darkstalker, Tsunami didn't know if that was true or not. If his emergence was foretold, what else could happen? Okay, focus, she thought to herself, Now where's that squidbrain? For the past few days, she and Riptide had been constantly writing letters to each other, which occurred after he found out that Darkstalker had kidnapped her and took her away in the rain forest. He nearly caused her to fall backwards the last time they met, much to the embarrassment in front of her friends. But the feeling was currently romantic, although, in all honesty, Riptide was a bit more excited to meet her than the other way around. To think it's nearing my hatch day, Tsunami thought, Also Clay's, Sunny's, Glory's and Starflight's. Great, now I'll have to find a good gift for all of them. Starflight's easy, I'll ask Webs on the best selling scroll right now. Sunny might like some sort of cute animal and Clay will accept any food. Glory will be a bit difficult, but I'll find one for her for sure, especially since the RainWings might as well make it a holiday. Wonder what Coral will try to dump on me on my birthday, she continued on a sour note. She liked her mother, but on the return trip to the smoke-like waters of the SeaWing's territory, she found out how terrible of a mother Coral seemed to be. Turtle's account of their mother's treatment didn't help either. She paused to glance at the sky again. Still no sign of him, she wondered. But he did say he'd come today. Would dad have celebrated my birthday? If I had saved him...would he have forgiven me at all? I'm not sure if I would be able to forgive myself, after all this time. Her ears perked up, the sound of distant wing beats entering from the west. She saw the familiar color and shape of Riptide and almost called out to him, but stopped when she saw another figure besides him, the SeaWing messenger who always gave out Coral's letters. Riptide landed near her. "Any idea why he's here?" he asked her. "No idea," Tsunami replied. "Maybe something from my mom?" The messenger looked as if he would collapse from pure exhaustion, but managed to catch his breathe. "Princess Tsunami?" he asked. Tsunami gave a quick glance towards Riptide before answering. "Yes?" she said hesitantly. "Your sisters and Princess Moray are coming to Jade Mountain to discuss very urgent news with you." The messenger looked as if he had flown nonstop since this morning. "Wait, why not my mo-I mean Queen Coral?" Tsunami asked. This is really odd, why not some sort of diplomat, and why Jade Mountain? The messenger lowered his head before saying with words filled with dread. "Princess Tsunami, Queen Coral is dead." Chapter Two Tsunami took off flying into the sky, Riptide and the messenger right behind her tail. That can't be right, she thought. He didn't say she was taken down by one of my sisters or Moray, otherwise he'd say Queen Moray. And Anemone's done with the queen thing. And Auklet, oh moons. What do I tell her? They landed in the front of the school, Riptide holding up one side of the sweat drenched messenger. "Wait, how long has she been dead?" Riptide asked him. "Barely three days ago," the messenger replied. 'We kept it a secret within the kingdom for as long as possible. Moray suggested a consensus with you in Jade Mountain, since it's status as a school could keep this a secret for a little longer. They'll discuss the details further with you."Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Feather the Everywing)